


Change My Mind

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor fight and Niall is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change My Mind

“Oh come on now! Don’t be like that all the time!”

“Don’t be like th- Don’t be be like that all the time? Excuse me? Who is being a pain in the ass all the time lately, huh?”

“Well it for sure isn’t me!”

“Oh yeah, true. Because you’re never around.”

“Don’t even go there!”

“Oh I will go there! When was the last time you were in London for more than two days in a row?”

“El, you know it’s not me who chooses to be gone all the time. Me and the boys need to promote the album.”

Tears slipped out of Eleanor’s eyes and she turned away from Louis. She hated fighting with him. And lately all they did was fighting. So she had come to hate the time she spend with him. And if she was being honest with herself she knew she had come to hate him.

“I think we should break up.”

“You don’t mean that, Eleanor.”

“Yes, I do.”

Her heart broke as she spoke and she somewhat hoped for Louis to call her bluff. For him to finally say some nice words after all the fighting they had done. For Louis to pull her close, nuzzle her hair and whisper sweet things into her ear like he used to do. But he did not. Not anymore.

“Fine.” His eyes were cold. “Leave then.”

Eleanor was gone and Louis was laying curled up on the couch in his and Harry’s apartment. Harry was gone, out with Zayn, and Louis felt lonely. He did not want to talk but he dreaded being alone and so he texted Niall asking him to come over. He did not manage to write anything else, let alone even calling the boy, but luckily Niall did not ask questions and minutes later Louis could hear a silent knock on the door.

“It’s open.” He croaked, his voice hoarse from crying. Niall’s head popped up and as he saw Louis laying on the couch his eyes turned dark.

“Oh my God, Louis what happened?” He made his way across the room quickly and Louis scooted over to make some room for Niall to sit on the couch. As he sat down he reached for the boy and pulled him into a sidehug trying to comfort him without knowing what was wrong.

Niall petted Louis’ arm patiently waiting for him to speak. “El.” Louis said quietly. “She’s g-gone.” His voice broke. Just like his heart.

“Oh.” Niall did not know what to say. He had known Louis and Eleanor had been fighting but had no idea that things were being this serious. But it seemed to be breakup season anyways, Niall thought as Liam and Danielle came into his mind. Some crazy stuff had been going on lately.

“I just can’t- I don’t want her to go, but every time she’s here all we do is fight.” Louis tried to explain his voice breaking away after every other word. Niall kept rubbing Louis’ back soothingly trying to get him to stop sobbing.

“Calm down, Lou. You need to rest and get your mind off things. Would you like me to stay over a little? We could watch a movie. Make some food.”

“Food is not the solution for everything.”

“For a Horan it is.”

Louis smiled tiredly at Niall’s effort to cheer him up. He appreciated it though he really did not want to eat right now.

Niall stayed over for another hour before Louis was calmed down and able to breath steadily again.

“Go, Niall. I bet you have stuff to get back to.” Louis said feeling a little selfish for taking up all of Niall’s free time this afternoon.

“Ah no, it’s alright, mate.”

“No really. I want you to go.”

Niall reluctantly got up. “Fine then.. But call me if anything-”

“I’ll call you if I Change My Mind. About either things.”


End file.
